


Close

by RoseArcaneum



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Critical Role Spoilers, Edging, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Spoilers, Spoilers up to C2E122, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28930062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseArcaneum/pseuds/RoseArcaneum
Summary: I wanted to edge Caleb so I made Essek do it.Half written before C2E122 and half written after. Not canon compliant.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Close

**Author's Note:**

> Translations can be found at the bottom.

Everyone is surprised when Essek resigns as Shadowhand to join the Mighty Nein, especially Essek. When the Nein failed to stop Lucien they went to the Bright Queen for help. She couldn't offer them much. Some supplies and a few magic items. But Essek couldn't let his friends and his lover go off to their potential deaths without him. He resigned as soon as court had ended for the day. 

The Bright Queen was reluctant to let him go at first, but eventually she relented. After all, love was something of great value in the Dynasty and could not be thrown away lightly. 

Now they were here. In a mostly empty house. Veth, Fjord and Jester off with their families in Nicodranas. Caduceus to the Blooming Grove. They would reconvene tomorrow for one last night together before going off to face the horror that the Tomb Takers unleashed. 

Beau approached Caleb. "Hey man, would you mind putting up the tower tonight? We'd like a little more privacy than our room can offer."

Caleb smiles. It doesn't reach his eyes. " _Ja_ of course. We were already planning to do so."

"Thanks Cay."

After dinner they gather in the Happy Room. Caleb sets out his wand and begins the ritual for the mansion. 

Beauregard and Yasha stand huddled together, Essek hovers (with his feet on the ground) behind Caleb.

Once inside the tower the two women go to Beau's room while Caleb and Essek float up to Caleb's. Once inside Caleb slumps against the door. 

" _Götter_ I'm scared Essek. What if we can't- what if-"

Essek steps forward and strokes a hand through Caleb's hair and brings their foreheads together. " _Iiyola-_ There is nothing we can do tonight. All we can do is take comfort in each other and do all we can when the time comes." _And hope it is enough_.

Essek presses his lips to Caleb's forehead. " _Ich liebe dich._ " Essek stumbles over the Zemnian words but Caleb's heart swells.

" _Usstan ssinssrigg dos ichl._ " Essek laughs, Caleb's accent is still as bad as his is in Zemnian but they're learning. 

Caleb leans forward and seals their lips together. Slowly, tenderly, they kiss as though the world may end. Caleb runs his hand across the shorn side of Essek's hair then grabs the longer portion and pulls. Essek groans and deepens the kiss, tongue running over Caleb's lips. Caleb responds, letting him in.

Essek presses him up against the door and grinds a thigh between Caleb's legs. Caleb shudders and moans. 

"Essek, fuck, _liebling_ , I need you." He grinds down on his lover's thigh. 

With a quick somatic movement Essek manipulates the gravity around Caleb and hoists him to wrap his legs around his waist, pressing him harder into the door.

"Ah so desperate for me aren't you?" Essek breathes in Caleb's ear.

"Yes- Fuck!" He curses as Essek grinds against him again.

"I want to try something new, is that agreeable?"

"Anything-" Caleb is breathing hard already and they're just getting started.

"Go to the bed and get yourself ready for me sweetheart."

Caleb nods and starts disrobing on his way to the bed. He's naked by the time he gets there. He sits and pulls a vial of slick from the bedside drawer. It's not oil but a viscous potion that Jester had introduced him to. He pours some on his fingers, lays back and reaches between his legs. He is sure to spread them wide to put on a bit of a show.

Essek slowly undresses, his eyes never leaving Caleb as he watches. Once naked he takes himself in hand and leisurely strokes. 

"Good," Essek purrs. "Start with one."

Caleb circles his hole a few times before slipping one finger inside. He throws his head back and pants, moaning softly. The first one is always a stretch but he likes it that way. He thrusts his finger in and out a few times very aware of his partners eyes on him. He wants to touch his cock but Essek had not said he could. So he doesn't. 

He pulls his finger out and pushes two in this time. The stretch is still there but less now that he's wet from the potion. 

Essek walks over and places a hand on Caleb's knee and presses down, spreading them wider. "That's it, let me see you." He runs his hands over the inside of Caleb's thighs, up, but not high enough. "Good."

Caleb pulls his fingers out once again before inserting three. When he does this Essek takes his hand and starts fucking him with his own fingers. Caleb throws his head back and moans.

"You're so good my treasure." Essek smiles and kisses Caleb's knee. "So good for me. Are you ready?"

Caleb nods. Essek sits on the bed and scoots up so he is sitting with his legs in front of him and his back to the headboard.

"Come here."

Caleb crawls towards him.

"Turn around and sit on my cock."

Caleb flushes and smiles. "Yes sir." 

Caleb straddles Essek's legs with his back to his chest and with Essek guiding he slowly sinks onto his cock. 

"That's it. Just like that. Now, you're going to stay there and keep my cock warm while I torment you. How does that sound?"

Caleb moans. "Yes-"

"You're not allowed to come until I tell you to. Is that understood?"

Caleb nods.

Essek starts with his chest, groping and rubbing, ignoring Caleb's hard length in favor of pinching a nipple. He twists it and Caleb moans. He tries to rise up but Essek stops him with an iron grip on his hips.

"Hmm I don't think so. Remember your task?" Essek presses kisses along his shoulders and the back of his neck. Caleb pants. "I asked you a question darling. Do you remember your task?"

"Y-yes. Keep you warm while you torment me."

"That's right. And does that involve moving?"

"No..."

"Good- now stay still." Essek runs a hand up the inside of Caleb's thigh, bypassing his cock, up and over his hips and waist, and around to toy with his nipples once more. Caleb squirms but doesn't move to rise again.

"Very good- I think you deserve some type of reward." Essek is smirking behind Caleb's neck. He kisses it. "Do you think so?"

"Please-"

"Please what?" A sharp twist to his nipples once more.

"Please sir, please touch me."

"I am touching you aren't I?" Essek runs his hands over his chest and down to his waist. "At least I thought I was."

Caleb all but growls. Then moans, "Please touch my cock sir!"

"Ohhh you want me to touch you here?" Essek loves this game they're playing and barely brushes Caleb's glistening tip with a single finger. He loves how worked up the other wizard gets when they play like this. 

Caleb whines as Essek drags the finger down his shaft and back up to circle the tip once more. Caleb is shaking now.

Essek takes mercy on him and takes him in a firm grip, just holding him for now. It is taking all of Caleb's waning concentration to keep from bucking his hips. Essek wraps his other arm around Caleb's chest to hold him down as he finally, finally gives Caleb one good stroke.

That arm moves down to Caleb's hips when he tries to thrust into his touch. There is something about straddling his partner with his cock in his ass and not being able to move that is driving Caleb absolutely wild. He is sweating and moaning just from this small amount of attention to his cock.

"Ah, Essek, Please-" Caleb pants.

"Don't rush me." Essek punctuates this with a bite to Caleb's shoulder. Caleb gasps and another bead of precome drips from his tip.

"We're taking this at my pace _iiyola._ Remember that." 

Caleb sighs and consciously tries to relax.

"You're doing so well, let me give you a treat." He pours some of the potion into his palm, takes Caleb in hand and begins a soft rhythm, stroking his lover languidly. Then he speeds up and Caleb's body is taut again, his moans growing louder. Faster still and Caleb gasps.

"Essek I'm-" And before he can even get the words out Essek lets go. Caleb cries out but he is unable to finish, all his stimulation is gone. The only contact between them is Essek's lap and arm. 

"Good. you're doing so well sweetheart. Remember, you're not allowed to come until I say." Essek runs soothing strokes up and down Caleb's arms.

When Caleb calms down enough to relax into his chest Essek resumes, this time slow and methodical. He kisses and bites at Caleb's neck and shoulders as he does so.

Even at a slower pace it's no time at all until Caleb is wound up again and pleading with Essek to let him come. "Please- Essek-"

"Shh. Not yet sweetheart, not yet." Essek rumbles in his ear as he releases him to toy with his chest once more. "Can you be good?"

"Yes! Yes, I can be good."

"Good, then relax for me, that's it. Good."

While Essek is soothing him Caleb's muscles slowly unwind from their pre orgasm tautness. Until eventually he has done as his partner had said. 

"You're so good for me," Essek purrs. "Are you ready for another?"

Caleb nods.

This time Essek doesn't take a hold of him, he simply brushes his finger over Caleb's cock. It jumps, seeking more contact, but Essek pulls away barely touching. Essek continues this for a number of minutes until Caleb is writhing in his arms.

"Essek!" Caleb shouts.

Essek pulls away. "Good. Thank you for letting me know. You are following your instructions so well."

Caleb is shaking and whimpering on Esseks cock.

Essek continues to bring Caleb to the edge over and over, never letting him finish. Pulling away at the last second or gripping him hard around the base of his cock. He does this until Caleb is an incoherent mess and no matter how hard he tries he cannot relax. He is now on a hairpin trigger.

"You've done so well my treasure. Are you ready?"

All Caleb can manage is "Please-"

"Come for me." 

Essek wraps a hand around his cock and pumps once, twice, three times before Caleb's whole body locks up and he is screaming in ecstasy. Essek pitches them forward onto the bed, still inside Caleb and begins thrusting into him, his own completion not far behind.

Caleb goes limp and Essek strokes his arm laying down behind him. 

Essek pulls the blanket from the foot of the bed over to cover Caleb. "How are you feeling?"

Caleb groans.

"I'm afraid that's not an answer." Essek chuckles.

Caleb rolls over and presses his face into Essek's chest and mumbles something.

"What was that?"

"I've never come so hard in my life. I feel wonderful. Tired _ja_. But wonderful."

"I'm glad."

"Thank you." Caleb tilts his head to kiss Essek. Essek brings his hand up to cradle Caleb's face as he kisses back.

Before they fall asleep like this Caleb asks the cats, "Bruno, Ada, Can you please bring us some more blankets?"

"Mrrrow." And the two cats rush off. 

"Essek, can you?" Caleb gestures to the mess they'd made.

"Of course. " Essek moves his hand in a practiced somatic movement and casts _prestidigitation_ , cleaning them up instantly.

"Thank you." Caleb punctuates this with a kiss. "And _thank you._ " He says more suggestively.

"My pleasure."

The cats come back with more blankets and with a sigh they snuggle in, into a dreamless sleep. 

When they win, Caleb thinks. He'll have to remember this for celebratory purposes.

They win, barely. But a few days of recovery later Caleb gets what he wants.

~~~

_Ja -_ Yes (Zemnian / German)

_Iiyola -_ Treasure (Undercommon)

Götter - Gods (Zemnian / German)

_Ich liebe dich._ \- I love you (Zemnian / German)

_Usstan ssinssrigg dos ichl_ \- I love you too (Undercommon)

_Liebling_ \- favorite / darling (Zemnian / German)

Undercommon "translator" is https://lingojam.com/DrowishTranslator

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always please keep feedback positive and/or constructive. Both are more than welcome!


End file.
